


【犬兄弟】相融

by legmeat



Series: 【犬兄弟】相融 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legmeat/pseuds/legmeat
Summary: 同源信息素的交融会酿出迷人的酒香，既然那对兄弟可以如此，那么他白杀生丸也可以。
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Sesshoumaru&Inuyasha, Sessinu - Relationship, 杀犬 - Relationship, 犬兄弟
Series: 【犬兄弟】相融 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150499
Kudos: 9





	【犬兄弟】相融

**Author's Note:**

> *本篇设定：abo/人妖共存现代paro/双子杀生丸x犬夜叉  
> *关于双子杀生丸：  
> 黒殺生丸，紫色妖纹，原作中前期人设；  
> 白杀生丸，茜红妖纹，TV完结篇人设（大概）  
> *警告：新手粉刷匠乱涂乱画，常年ooc选手。含微量水仙杀请注意

大妖湿滑的舌头在舔过半妖的犬牙后，发起侵略性的吮吻，好似欲通过这个吻将眼前这半妖嚼进腹中。与全妖兄长对比之下，体型略显娇小的半妖被大妖抱着坐在自己的阴茎上，呈现双腿大张的承欢姿态。

性器缓慢而有力地在湿滑的小穴里抽送，埋没在犬夜叉体内狠狠地碾压过某一点时，半妖竭力压制住的声音在此刻不受控制地发出一声无助的泣音，带着几分失神。  
胸膛紧贴着他的后背的妖怪兄长当然没有错过这一声十分具有诱惑力的声音，他在原有的力度上又使了几分力，再次碾压过刚才那一点。

而原本缠在大妖手腕附近的紫色妖纹慢慢地攀爬至手背、手指，和异母弟仅仅是皮肤与皮肤间的相隔。啵唧啵唧的声音不断地随着性器的抽送传入彼此的耳朵，黒殺生丸看着幼弟的犬耳紧贴着脑袋，内心浮起几缕愉悦。

“あ、あに…き*(aniki/兄貴：哥哥)…”  
黒殺生丸看着这自尊心极其要强的半妖，捂住嘴巴的双手开始发抖，求饶声中带着几分极力克制的喘息，明明那身前的性器已经饱胀到仿佛一颗随时就会裂开流出汁液的果实。

——明明交合不止两三次，犬夜叉每一次总是这样的反应。明明已经被他这个哥哥看完了，这个半妖还在坚持着什么呢？  
爪尖撩开散在背后的银发，大妖侧脸吮吻起面前的浅麦色后颈，开始恶劣地用顶端在那个点的周围磨蹭。

“真是感天动地的进步啊，犬夜叉”犀利的金眸直勾勾地盯着犬夜叉身下那根颤抖硬挺的性器，顶端的小眼在不断地往外渗着浓稠的白色液体，“难得你还知道在这张床上，”托着他的小屁股，“叫我这个哥哥。”

“闭嘴…呃嗯——”半妖那隐忍中透露着愉悦的呻吟仿佛甘美多汁的果实，簌簌流露于大妖的耳畔，“你不要说得好像，好像老子没叫过你似的——啊！！！”

大妖的双手一放，半妖的屁股落下含住了他的阴茎，狠狠地戳在了那极为敏感的一点，精液顺着红粉的前端小小的喷射出一股，却依然不够痛快，被包裹住的阴茎在不停息地抽打着他紧实的小屁股，带出抽动的水声、流淌的黏液，还有，来自幼弟讨好似的要求。

“呜，前，前面啊——”半妖身前那可怜的东西需要被大妖关注，需要被爱抚。  
他欲自我抚慰的爪子被大妖捉住捧着亲吻，惹得犬夜叉开始扭捏起啜含着兄长的屁股，引来大妖一记愉悦的低哼，“嗯——”

“你这样不也可以射？”  
大妖舔吮着幼弟的指根，仿佛犬科动物舔舐着自己的爪子。  
小穴如此温暖湿润，令他动情地撞击着臀瓣，就着幼弟稀碎的呻吟，那敞露在视觉下那对鼓囊的囊袋猝不及防地被大妖攥住揉搓起来，“那就取悦我这个哥哥吧。满意了，就让你射。”

这意思很明白，求我，就让你射。  
真是个大淫魔。幼弟的犬齿咬了咬，最后还是开口。

“あ、あにき…”  
回应黒殺生丸的是幼弟挂在他后颈的手臂，还有那示软着蹭着他的尖耳的嘴唇，这半妖在点燃兄长欲望并煽风点火这件事上有着无师自通的本领。

此刻两人交缠的样子像幼犬偎在大犬柔软皮毛下撒娇，甚至湿润的小舌悄悄探出舔了舔他的嘴角，摇动的腰臀也不老实，有意让黒殺生丸的爪子抚弄着那根流露着液体的阴茎。

啊，乖孩子。他沉重的气息打得那犬耳上的绒毛都颤抖了起来。  
大妖的爪子握住了硬挺的阴茎，描绘着上面凸起的纹路，一下接一下的打着圈，拇指搓揉着伞状的下端，配合着在幼弟体内抽插的性器，配合着幼弟一声比一声更柔软的喘息。

“呃嗯~~出，出来了——”  
伴随着幼弟那一丝无助的惊叫，浓稠的精液随着那止不住抖动的前端喷射而出，这股高潮也令那窄小的穴口将大妖的物件吃得更紧，但在半妖体内抽插的性器并未因此而减缓速度。

“真是敏感啊…”大妖赞叹似的喟叹。  
那地方明明肏开了那么多次，却依然这么紧实火热，甚至有那么几次在拔出来时还会发出啵唧的声音。

还在高潮中的犬夜叉被大妖这番索求撞击到有些眩晕，爪子无意识地搭在自己的小腹上，只凭着本能呻吟。

“犬夜叉…”  
大妖俯身嗅起幼弟的脖颈，粘着半妖的液体的爪指从小腹处开始抚摸，一路慢慢向上攀爬，那爬满白皙手背的紫色妖纹鬼魅一般，无不诉说着他对异母弟的渴求与欲望，爪子所经之处都留下了精液，直到他捏住了勃起的乳尖搓揉打圈，小小的穴口更加用力地咬住了他的物件。

“唔——”  
“啊额…”  
大妖舒适得狠狠掴了幼弟的臀瓣一掌，浅麦色的臀部留下了他的掌印。  
随后并不温柔地握上一截腿根，向着身侧以最大的角度拉开，令纠缠着的下体最大限度地曝露在二人的视野下，蓄着精液的囊袋拍打着臀，一声声撞击令已经回神的犬夜叉羞到伏低了犬耳，却被大妖毫不留情地叼住舔舐，射精就在这一刻到来。

精液喷射着那脆弱的内壁，带着低于身体的温度，引得犬夜叉一阵痉挛，原本大大打开的双腿也因为者突如其来的爽利变成了膝盖紧紧相抵发抖的样子。  
黒殺生丸把他嵌进怀中，雪白的绒尾蛇一般地绕上两人的腰腹。他埋在了幼弟的颈间满足地汲取着身上的属于他的的信息素，捏着犬夜叉的下巴将自己的愉悦通过亲吻喂了过去，在他湿润的口腔里舔舐几番后才将嘉奖说出口，

“好孩子。”

也是在这句夸奖落下的下一秒，怀里的半妖散出的信息素散得愈为馥郁，与大妖的信息素胶着地缠绕在一起，或者说他们早已缠绕在一起，酿出迷人的香气。

像夏日摘下的一颗颗青梅被收揽进酿酒瓶中，重现世的那一刻带上微醺而清甜的醇香。就如此刻躯体与躯体相贴的黑殺生丸与犬夜叉，两人的信息素在交合中融合。

不像仍处于发育期中的幼弟那样不稳定，已经进入稳定期的黒殺生丸的信息素气味其实很浅淡，平时也不需要刻意收敛。  
而如此罕见的信息素交融且形成一股新气味的现象，在他俩之间已发生不止一次。甚至每一次做爱都会这样。

黒殺生丸不会忘记第一次同这半妖开始了不伦纠缠时，犬夜叉的样子。那是夏日的晌午，他看着半妖在树枝间穿梭，摘下一颗颗青梅丢进篮中，那天的犬夜叉穿着浅色的工字背心，晶莹的汗珠顺着他日渐成熟中尚未完全褪去青涩的身体落下，浸湿的线条显得如此的让人喉咙发涩，彻底化掉了那层遮掩着黒殺生丸对他欲望的屏障。

他要犬夜叉。

也是在他看着犬夜叉专心致志地酿梅子酒时，毫无自觉的幼弟将那致命的弱点曝露在了大妖犀利的金眸之下，大妖叼住了他的脖颈，爪指揪着半妖深色的乳头，开始了兄弟俩初次有违伦理的媾和，榻榻米上除了交织在一起的银发，还有散落的青梅。

他也记得这场情事中，这半妖如何从最开始的抵抗慢慢转变为驯顺。过程中甚至可笑地想挥舞爪子，这不过是徒增情趣而已。

“你想和哥哥来个刀鞘对刀么？”  
大妖捏起了一颗青梅喂给半妖，下身毫不留情地捅进更深的地方。

犬夜叉与他本就是同源血脉，拥有一样的信息素气味自是不必说，区别只是属性的不同。而这同源的相似性带来了致命的吸引力，致使他黒殺生丸如此。

哪怕他的同卵双胞胎，那个毫不遮掩地表露自己对这个异母弟的反面情绪的白杀生丸，也不是例外。

***

“嗯——”  
在小幅度地抽动下，随着握住性器的爪子用力地攥紧，精液在前端喷射而出。薄薄的汗水使得襦绊贴住白杀生丸的胸膛，蓬松的绒尾堪堪披着，显得大妖慵懒而矜贵，陷于晕眩中的白杀生丸仍然感到不痛快。

为这缕散发于空气中浓厚的交融之味，也为自己的身体因此做出了反应。这样的身体反应真令人不爽，仿佛被算计了一样。

也许是因为刚结束活动激烈的剑术，在大妖闭目小憩的过程中，本身就没有特别收敛起的信息素在无知无觉中同空气里的发生反应，等到发觉时，自己的阴茎已然勃起。

尽管他本就没有任何兴趣知道那对兄弟的行为，更没兴趣知道为什么滚上床。但这并不能改变他白杀生丸因为那股交合的气味而被动产生了欲望的事实。

假如要问为什么他要待在这里休息而不是去别的地方，那也没什么理由。他白杀生丸想去哪里就是哪里，不存在什么需要顾虑的事情令他做出让步。

大妖略不耐地扯开衣襟，汗水贴着他的脖颈往下滑落，双腿间支起的性器令他心底的流火有愈烧愈旺的趋势。

恶劣的半妖。白杀生丸第无数次这样想着。  
昔日同这半妖不那么令人愉快的相处在此刻消失得不见踪影，除了那对昭示着这半妖屡屡被他教育到用不甘又倔强的眼神回应他，一切本该如此。

他不过是个半妖，身上始终流着一半属于弱小人类的血液。

可回应他的是房间里顺着信息素一起攀爬进他的感官里的半妖的呻吟，就像不停地挑拨着耳朵的指尖。缭绕在他脑海中的也是他臆想中的半妖示弱的样子。

那么为什么是他，是他的同卵双胞胎？

白杀生丸再次握住了自己的东西，手心还粘着些粘稠的精液，从囊袋处抚摸，再慢条斯理地用爪指圈住柱体，紧实的臀部做着小幅度的挺动，这期间他的绒尾慢慢绕上了他一条紧绷的大腿，垂在小腿边上，那细小的绒毛轻轻撩着他的皮肤，令大妖重重地吐着气。

模糊中仿佛是那个令他不齿的半妖在抚摸着他的阴茎，偶尔用拇指揩到的龟头像是让唇舌抚弄，试图讨好他，试图取悦他。

接着是自觉地将穴口掰开……

“唔——”  
“哈……”  
半妖略显出几分娇的叫声和信息素黏着地缠在了一起，他的双生兄弟的气息也裹挟其中，连同他自己的，仿佛此刻是三人交缠。呼吸间嗅到的气味被他吞咽，从喉咙落入他的胃。又像被他扯过的手腕，强烈地啃咬。

大妖深深地呼吸几口，茜红的妖纹随着他起伏的呼吸晕出几分隐约的桃色，染着他的眼尾，徒增几抹风情，将他凌厉的气场缓和了几分。绕在手臂上的茜红妖纹似有攀爬的迹象，但也只是情欲的撩拨让人有这样的错觉。

随意将身上松散的训练服拢好，几乎是一瞬间他就来到了那房间的门前，自身的妖气令拉门自动拉开——

半妖的身体大肆敞开，躺倒在他的异母兄的怀里。

绕着紫色妖纹的爪子牵引着大妖的视线跟随移动，身形略青涩的身体上零散地落着情色的痕迹：浅麦色的脖颈间全是新鲜的齿痕，腿根还留着几个掐印，雪白的绒尾欲盖弥彰一般地覆在微微起伏的腹部上，底下露出的尚在翕动的小口隐约透露着湿润的粉嫩。

这样的景象，让白杀生丸莫名生出了背叛自我的错觉，仿佛像自己在同犬夜叉做爱。  
可要这样说，也没有什么不对，他与黒殺生丸本就是双生，名字也不过是一字之差，相似的程度就如一体两面  
——除了对这个令人不齿的半妖的存在上，他们的认知截然相反。

“犬夜叉，看看是谁来了。”  
与此同时，黑殺生丸略显慵懒的语调和这活色生香的景象融在一起，像是在迎接这位同胞大妖的到来。  
尚仰着头沉浸在高潮余韵中的犬夜叉并没有同黒殺生丸一样，在第一时间发现另一位兄长的出现。他的四处都是兄长与自己的气味，微醺的快意让他没办法那么快地觉察到另一个人的存在，何况那个人跟他们拥有同源信息素。

“什么……”  
幼弟微喘着气，想要并拢被异母兄捏着大敞的双腿，这样的姿态令他多少感到羞耻。  
黒殺生丸似笑非笑地盯着对面衣着略显松散的双生兄弟，捏着幼弟的脸转向大妖的方向，呼吸打在兽耳的绒毛上，“看看是谁来了。”

门口的大妖双眼微眯，看着浓稠的白色液体顺着翕动的穴口流淌而出，浸湿了底下的织物。

“是白杀生丸！为什么，唔——”

黒殺生丸在幼弟反应过来之前衔住了他的嘴唇，犬齿不疼不痒地咀嚼着他的嘴角。

白杀生丸抽开了身前的系带，腿曲上床，拨开犬夜叉的双腿，掐着他的腰向，扶着硬挺的阴茎直直插了进去，动作行云流水，不带一分迟疑。

“什——啊嗯啊啊啊！”  
湿润的小穴里甚至还有着黒殺生丸微凉的精液，那温暖的穴道包裹着他。

白杀生丸顺着当下直白的欲望，丝毫不给对方反应的机会，稍微动了动腰身。姿势问题令他他粗涨的性器仅仅是探进了半根。  
随后摁住了半妖的腰腹开始了进犯，水声和肉体撞击的声音源源不断地从兄弟两人交缠的下体传来，牵出一阵呻吟。

“哦——还真是没有耐性。”  
对面的黑殺生丸看似体贴地扶正了被颠到滑倒的半妖，绕着紫色妖纹的爪子揉上半妖的胸膛，双目状似深情地凝视着怀里被另一位兄长折腾的幼弟。

“……一心沉浸在与这半妖媾和的事中，我白杀生丸该如何嘲笑你才是？”  
话语间又是一记深挺，白杀生丸扯开衣襟，又毫不怜惜地掐着半妖的腰往自己的方向扯过，引来对方的挣扎，大妖不满地捉住半妖的左腿，蛮横地往左侧压下，进而带动对方的后腰腾空了起来。

操这半妖，就是这样的感觉么？

而在幼弟上半身悬空的同时，黒殺生丸扣住了他的一只爪子，指与指相连，嵌入缝里扣住，他“好心”地探过尾绒虚虚托着幼弟的身躯，“顺从本意又你情我愿的事情，为什么要嘲笑？”  
他那已经收敛了爪尖的手恶劣地捏上了幼弟发红的乳尖，绕圈揉捏，看着犬夜叉痛苦又享受的神情，指尖摁进了乳头刮擦着那小孔，接而揉搓起乳晕，像是要掐出水地折腾，嘴上又慢条斯理地说着，  
“或是说，你，是在嫉妒？”

被夹在两妖之间的半妖发出一声细微的、近似啜泣的哼声。

“这话真是不要笑死人。”  
白杀生丸刻薄地回应着，语气中已经带上了喘息，他的爪尖已经深深地掐进了犬夜叉的皮肤。

“あ、あにき、”疼痛让犬夜叉忍不住向着仰赖的黒殺生丸倾吐，他也并非全无抵抗，努力克制着自己的呻吟，而未被扣住的另一只爪子狠狠地划过白杀生丸的手臂，但并不能造成什么实际性的伤害，折腾间那根莽撞插进来的东西甚至因此戳进了更深处，还换来这个大妖更野蛮地戳弄。

暴力的性爱他不是未曾品尝，只是对象从来都是黒殺生丸。而不是这个大妖。

“舒服吗，犬夜叉？”他再一次被黒殺生丸衔住唇瓣舔弄，温柔的语气仿佛是他在索要犬夜叉，  
犬夜叉感受着黒殺生丸的手掌与绒尾抚摸着他的后颈，好像一只被野兽舔舐着皮毛的猎物。一根手指在这抚摸的间隙悄悄探到了他的臀缝磨蹭，然后猝不及防地插进了还含着性器的穴口。

“啊！痛，痛！出来，快，拿，拿出来，嗯~——”  
黒殺生丸那直白露骨的言语从彼此的亲吻中传递而来，“这么湿……”

抽插并未因手指的加入而停止，甚至带动起那根手指在犬夜叉的体内肆意摸索与撞击。

“你很喜欢是吗？”黑殺生丸抽出了手指，将那抹水揩在了犬夜叉被蹂躏到微肿的乳尖上，手指轻轻弹了下幼弟半勃的性器，舔着他的下巴问。  
“哈，哈唔……没有……”一点也不，他很想这样反抗，却被对面的白杀生丸抽插到难以说出完整的话来。  
此刻他被桎梏在白杀生丸的双臂中，后背紧贴着黒殺生丸温暖的胸膛，可是下体紧紧地和白杀生丸黏在了一起，犬夜叉切身地体会到了何为“置身于水深火热之中”。

后背是他与黒殺生丸皮肤与皮肤也亲密地相贴，胸膛贴后背、阴茎贴后臀；跟前是和扒开他的双腿操弄着他的白杀生丸，训练穿的剑道服甚至还好整以暇地穿在他的身上……

犬夜叉看着白杀生丸略显乖戾的神情，结合黒殺生丸刚才直白而情色的话语，令他产生了自己背叛了依赖的哥哥，同另一个哥哥欢好的错觉。

另一个哥哥？

既然一样都是他的兄长，为什么对他的态度区别这样的大？  
为什么哥哥（黒殺生丸）会任由这个从来不待见他的人这样对待自己？

意识到这里的犬夜叉不满地挥开了另一只被哥哥牵住的手，推拒着面前这个进犯着他的白杀生丸，以最大的力度扯开对方散开的衣襟，换来的是大妖毫不留情地叼住他的乳头啃噬起来。

“啊！！你这家伙，给我，唔嗯——！”  
再怎么游离的神志也被跟前这位异母兄毫不留情的啃咬唤醒，尖锐的犬齿似有戳进肉的征兆，原本就被黒殺生丸吮吸到充血肿起的双乳就处于极度敏感的状态，这样的疼痛更是令犬夜叉激烈地抗拒了起来。

开什么玩笑，一点也不舒服！一点也不喜欢！  
他的爪子深深地扎进白皙的手臂上绕着的茜红妖纹里，拱起的腰身发着颤，拍掉黒殺生丸欲捉住自己手掌的爪子，拒绝着黒殺生丸的触碰。

黑殺生丸则是不厌其烦地一次次任幼弟打开他的手，再捉住。他埋在犬夜叉的后颈处深深地嗅着那一小块凸起的地方，那个引诱他吞食犬夜叉的气味之源。  
另一只手托着幼弟的下身置于他的跨上，绒尾卷着他同犬夜叉交缠的两条左腿上，他饱胀的前端渗出的前列腺液蹭着那臀缝，阴茎随着双生兄弟的顶弄时而戳着幼弟的粉红的穴口。

气味变淡了。黒殺生丸像猫一样眯起了双眼，凝视着眼前这一小块凸起的皮肤。  
甚至是有一股难以形容的涩感。

“嘶——~”  
体内敏感之地被擦过，引来犬夜叉突如其来的痉挛。可一想到自己如此窘迫的样子，从精神到肉体仿佛被里外窥探了遍……不，精神上还是没有的。  
半妖咬住了嘴唇，竭力压抑着自己的声音。集中注意力在自己嵌进大妖手臂里的爪尖上。

好像只要他不沉沦在这无情的大妖身下，就不会让对方得逞。

然而他的反抗对实力强大的大妖而言又算得上什么，不过就是只野性难驯的猫朝他露出了爪子，毫无威慑力地抓挠而已。

紧致而潮湿的小穴仍吸附着他嵌在半妖体内抽插的性器，他的前列腺液同黒殺生丸的精液混在一起，极具侵略性又微妙地融在了半妖的体内。

前面一番凶猛的索求多少抚平了他的怒火，白杀生丸这才有心情观察起这个被他钳制在身下的人。

散乱的银发与可笑的犬耳，还有那对昭示着拥有着同他一脉相承的亲缘关系的金色眼睛——  
似乎同平时那个被自己轻易就能撂翻在地的弱小半妖没有什么区别，不如说，现在这副样子更甚。  
银发大妖将爪指探进了半妖微张的嘴唇，毫无意外地被对方咬住。牙还没长齐就这样迫切地咬人以求自保，真是可笑。

弱小、却永远学不会服从的，卑劣的小东西。一股邪火再次舔舐大妖的心窝。  
仅仅是这样程度的半妖，仅仅是个半妖。

像是看穿他的内心，对面环抱着犬夜叉的黒殺生丸嗤笑了一声，“真是稀奇，看着这张和自己一样的脸摆出这种表情。”

几乎是一瞬间，那强势的身影退到了床边，同时带走了黒殺生丸怀里温暖的小东西。

犬夜叉感到体内驰骋的物件连根拔出，他尚未反应过来，就被人抓着脚踝往床尾拖去，半妖看到血红慢慢蔓上了白杀生丸的双眼，两颊的妖纹略有变化的迹象。

“唔！！”  
眼前一阵天旋地转，他被翻转了身子，腰身被锋利的爪子钳住往上一抬，接着狠狠地一放，让他钉在了那根灼热的物件上，几乎一捅到顶，小腹上处鼓起一个小包。

不同于刚才的性交，这一次白杀生丸的性器戳进了半妖体内极其脆弱的一处，他几乎是游刃有余地用那饱胀的前端戳刺着那个腔口，掐着犬夜叉的脸颊转向黑殺生丸，沉沉开口：“那就让我白杀生丸看看你的能耐吧。”

话音刚落，他的绒尾卷起黑殺生丸探过来卷着犬夜叉的绒尾甩开，一手掐揉着刚才被自己啃咬到肿得通红的乳尖，爪尖无情地戳进了乳孔。

“唔！！”  
爽利短促的快感与血味令犬夜叉感到眼前一阵晕眩，下身凭着本能配合着白杀生丸的挺进，蠕动的肠道不停地挤压着那灼热的性器，他原本馥郁熏人的信息素早已脱离了黒殺生丸的，变成了难以形容的涩感在弥漫。

饶是这样的折磨与疼痛，犬夜叉仍倔强地遵守着自己最后的尊严。他选择咬住自己的手臂，不让身后那个大妖听到他哪怕一声的沉溺于性事中的呻吟。

看着且感知幼弟这一系列变化的黒殺生丸凑近两人，伸手触摸着幼弟脸上水一般隐约的妖纹，同时进一步释放出自己的信息素安抚着幼弟，如温存的情人那样低语：“再这么闹腾，就不是乖孩子了哦，犬夜叉。”

黒殺生丸的触摸与话语令犬夜叉的神智回笼几分，但他感到了迷茫。  
犬耳无意识地耷拉下来，令他此刻的样子显得无辜而可怜。而他身后目睹一切的白杀生丸，一丝诧异在他不愉快的脸上掠过，仅仅是这样就能压下这半妖的妖化变化吗?


End file.
